Five Demigods, a Titaness, and a Jedi or Two
by Princess Lermiondriel
Summary: It was a normal day at Leo and Calypso's Garage. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy had stopped through, and all was fine. But when Leo finds a mysterious silver hilt in his workshop, everything changes- and they find themselves in a Separatist Base- confronted with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former apprentice, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker... Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters, Year 2017 C.E., Leo Valdez POV**_

I didn't know what to make of it.

The small, silver cylindrical device, like a sword with its blade cut off. I didn't quite recall where I'd seen it before- we had hardly been able to afford movies and the like in Mama's workshop, I had been on the run for most of the time after that, and we sure as heck weren't allowed it at the Wilderness School. Maybe I had seen it in the armory at Camp Half-Blood?

"Yo, Cali?" I yelled into the dining area of our commercial garage, or as our customers frequently called it, Valdez's Mess.

My girlfriend yelled back, "Yes, Leo?"

"Could you, um, come in here for a sec?"

"Fine. Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, you know the drill."

Ah. So _that _was whom Calypso was speaking to.

"Actually, on second thought, bring them in too."

The door to my forge swung open and the four other demigods entered.

"'Sup, Leo?" asked Percy. "How's eighteen treating ya?"

Lucky quack. The black-haired menace had turned twenty last week.

"Percy," cautioned Jason. Jason was nineteen, but he still acted like the sixteen-year-old struggling through the Giant War. I was grateful to him for that- it didn't make me feel like I was the youngest there. Even my girlfriend was older than me- but only by a few thousand years.

"Kay, fine," said Percy, holding up his hands in surrender. "So what did you call us in here for?"

"Strange swordless sword hilts that I found in the smelting oven," I replied as I disappeared to get the hilt.

I held it up.

Annabeth turned her grey gaze from the clutter of partially melted tools (hey, I was just starting at this job) onto the hilt. "Hold it up closer."

I did.

"Isn't that a _lightsaber?_"

"Lemme see that," said Piper, grabbing for the hilt. "Yeah, I recognize it from when Dad worked with George Lucas."

"Your dad was in Episodes 8 and 9, right?" asked Jason.

Piper smiled. "Yep. One of his better roles, might I add."

"Anyway," said Percy, cutting across Jason and Piper's small conversation and snatching the hilt. "Leo, what is a lightsaber doing in your forge? Are you a secret Star Wars fan and we never knew it?"

"Aside from those Darth Vader lines that ridiculous megaphone was spouting all the time," said Annabeth.

"What is everyone talking about?" asked Calypso, slightly cluelessly.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Okay, now give me back that hilt."

"Sure," said Percy, handing it back to me.

But the instant both our hands were on the 'saber, a white light, like the kind you see when a god is in its divine form, engulfed us and we were gone.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, we were in a completely different place, with a redhaired, bearded man and a younger man about our age both wielding cerulean lightsabers at our throats.<p>

Percy made an attempt at small talk to distract them. "Whoa, dudes, that is some wicked cool photon mechanics you got there!"

The redhaired man shot a look of disbelief at his companian, who shrugged, edging his lightsaber toward my throat.

I had faced worse. I reached into my tool belt and pulled out the single most helpful weapon for this situation.

"Breath mint, anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The ****_Invisible Hand_****, orbit of Coruscant, 19 BBY, Obi-Wan's POV**

I stared at the six strangers that had just appeared literally from nowhere as I lowered my 'saber.

"No..." said the blonde girl, clasping her hands and muttering, "This isn't possible... We were just in the shop! Seaweed Brain, Flame Fist, what did you do?"

"Who, me?" asked the green-eyed boy. "All _I _know is that we were having lunch with Cali, and Leo called us in to see something, there was a big flash of light, and _boom_! We're in some kind of sci-fi-ish hallway with two people holding freakin' _lightsabers_ at our throats! Leo, what the heck is going on here?"

"Jason?" said the boy with the curly dark hair.

"_Leo_?" said the blonde boy, crossing his arms.

"I have no clue!" protested the curly-haired boy. "I just found the thingy in the shop!"

"Leo, what did they teach you in kindergarten about suspicious objects?" groaned the girl with the choppy brown hair, placing a thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.

"Um... I can't remember, so I'll take a wild guess... Stop, drop, and roll?" hazarded the boy, whom I assumed was called Leo.

"No. That's fire drills. If you see an object which you cannot identify, _report it immediately_!" said the brunette exasperatedly.

"And Piper," said the caramel-haired girl, "I think Leo's got fire drills quite covered for now."

"Ahem," said Anakin next to me. The six teenagers turned to him. "We can argue about this later. Right now, we have a Supreme Chancellor to rescue."

"Yes," I interjected. "You six need to stand behind us. We're Jedi, we've fought considerable adversaries in our time and can handle this."

"Oh, and I suppose you think we can't?" snorted the choppy-haired girl. "Well, newsflash, Coppertop- we've defeated entire _armies _before, each adversary with the ability to respawn and they were all about eight times our height. We're also armed and dangerous."

"Well, can you fight Sith lightning?" pressed Anakin in disbelief. "Fire? Battle Droids?"

"Lightning? Fire? Droids- those skinny useless robot things that you can cut down in one swipe of a sword?" laughed Leo. "Mi amigo, you're looking at the most accomplished half-bloods since Hercules. And even Hercules didn't turn out too well, thanks to Piper. Of course we can handle this."

"Half-bloods? Hercules?" I inquired curiously. Just who were these people?

* * *

><p>We entered the dark, drab hallway, sensing the non-sentient beings approaching.<p>

Sure enough, a squad of six perfectly aligned battle droids entered, but we barely had time to register their appearance because we cut them down with a single swipe of the lightsaber.

The six teens followed us into the throne room, where I could see the Chancellor bound by Force proof cuffs behind Dooku. Dooku. The one enemy that had been against us for the entire war. I normally wasn't one to hold grudges, but now, when I met Dooku again, there was just this _feeling _I had that told me this was the last time I would ever meet the Count. One of us would die today. So be it.

The black-haired, green-eyed boy saw Dooku and snorted.

The blonde girl elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be so quick to judge, Seaweed Brain. And he may be mortal evil, like Hitler was."

"Padawans, Kenobi?" asked Dooku smoothly, stepping forward gracefully and activating his blood-scarlet 'saber with the more-than-familiar snap-hiss. "But so different from the average Jedi... which is Skywalker's new Padawan?" He jerked his hands back, then assaulted us with a fresh volley of his trademark Sith lightning.

"Definitely not mortal evil, then," the black-haired boy decided, thrusting a hand into the pocket of his strange blue trousers. His hand resurfaced with a small, pointed black object. A stylus? No, more old-fashioned than that. A...

Sword. He uncapped the tiny, eight-centimeter-long object and it expanded into a near-foot-long bronze sword. Bizarre.

Actually, compared to what the curly-dark-haired boy was doing, the collapsible magic bronze sword was downright mundane. The boy- Leo, I recalled- was on fire. Literally. Flames burst from his hands and danced up his arms.

The three girls were standing back-to-back-to-back in a triangle, each brandishing a short sword.

Dooku laughed maniacally, his eyes which I recalled were once beady and black flashing reptillian yellow. "Not the weaklings I had thought, then. But today all of you shall die!"

"Uh huh," said the blonde girl sarcastically, waving her sword of milky-shite bones as she rolled her eyes.

"Your childish insolence is refreshing," said the Count of Sorenno, attacking with another wave of lightning. Then I felt myself being lifted off my feet and thrown into a wall, then there was black. Lots and lots of black.

* * *

><p><strong>Same setting and time, Piper's POV<strong>

I swear, if I had an order for the people I'm going to kill in the near future, Leo Valdez was number two on that list, after this old guy with the beard that I thought could be Jason, if Jason was about sixty years older and super evil.

I guessed it was time to fight fire with fire.

Or, lightning with lightning, fire, charmspeak, apple pie from my Cornucopia, and indoor plumbing systems. I didn't like technicalities that much.

The blond guy- the one who looks like Hayden Christensen- was still gawping at us while he hacked at the enemy with a glowing lasersword. How he did it, I didn't know or care. Was serious multitasking a Jedi skill?

Leo lobbed fireballs at the evil guy- the Christensen-lookalike kept calling him Count Dooku while the two dueled with long, bright sabers. Pretty soon the entire area around Dooku was a fiery inferno. And Dooku didn't even have a scratch. Is he a Titan or something?

He seemed to win for a moment, as the blue-sabered Jedi stepped in a burning apple pie. He laughed evilly, sounding exactly like one of the giants, Titans, or various unclassified evils in my life. Definitely a Titan. Too small to be a giant, and too normal to be a monster. A Titan.

Then he got electrocuted!

Jason charged him. (No pun intended.) The Christensen-lookalike gawked more than ever as Jason, a nineteen-year-old that had appeared virtually from nowhere, brought the villain who was, judging by the amount of hatred burning hot on his expression moments earlier, one of his worst enemies, to his knees in pain. The young Jedi picked up the red lightsaber, crossing it with his own and holding the two at Dooku's throne.

"Kill him, Anakin," said the _other _old guy, the one in the dressy robe that was tied by glowing blue lights in the air. "Kill him!"

"It is not... The Jedi way," said the Christensen-lookalike. I assumed his name was Anakin.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" the other old guy, the Chancellor, screeched.

"Um..." said Jason, looking back and forth between the Chancellor and Anakin.

"Sheesh, I'll deal with this," I said. "Count Dooku, you do not want to hurt us. You will go back to your homeplace and live out the rest of your life peacefully."

"I do not want to hurt you. I will go back to my home planet of Sorenno and live out the rest of my life peacefully."

Anakin looked baffled. "You can do mind tricks?"

"It's called charmspeak, genius," I said. "Give 'em what they want to hear, they'll oblige willingly and then... Poof! Whatever you want gets done."

"But isn't that slightly deceptive?" asked Anakin.

"Er, guys?" cut in Percy. "Can we save the debate for later? 'Cuz there's a weird cyborg guy right up ahead..."

* * *

><p>Five minutes, thirty fried droids, a burning ship, and an antigravity malfunction later, we had a pleasant landing on the city planet of Coruscant.<p>

That is, if slamming into the ground in a flaming hot flagship which is not supposed to land at all, which is being piloted by two people you don't trust at all, such as Anakin Skywalker, whom, according to Annabeth, eventually became Buckethead, and Leo Valdez, who got you into this whole mess, is your idea of a pleasant landing.

For once, there is someone who shares my views.

The red-haired bearded man, Kenobi, had finally regained consciousness and seemed completely exasperated with Skywalker, whom he apparently _trained_- but apparently he didn't do a spectacular job of coaxing the old habits out of his apprentice.

So we left the wreckage and went to the building that looks like the Star Wars version of The Parthenon in Greece. The Jedi Temple, Annabeth said it was called. Strange.

A couple folks in robes came and fetched the Chancellor, whom I strongly distrusted after the fiasco in the Throne Room. They walked away, speaking in clipped, formal tones like the Gods of Olympus during an Olympian Council meeting. Anakin excused himself for a moment, then ducked behind a pillar.

I dismiss it, then turned to finally introduce ourselves to Kenobi.

"Piper McLean," I introduced myself. "And these are my friends, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Calypso Atlas, Jason-"

I paused, feeling the distinct prickle at the back of my mind from the heightened empathetic senses that the blessing of Aphrodite had given me. I was getting strong 'love vibes' from a spot in this yard.

I turned my head to see where the source was. Then I saw it.

Whoa. Back up a sec. Was that Anakin and a Senator _kissing_?


End file.
